Httyd One Shots
by Fanwriterbelle
Summary: One shots about how to train your dragon and race to the edge. !SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 3! Mostly Hiccstrid but will do some of the other members of the gang
1. Hiccstrid plans

**_SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 3 I HAVE WARNED_ _YOU._**

 _ **Summary: Gobber brings up the subject of marriage between Astrid and Hiccup, and that leaves Astrid with some questions about a certain Viking wedding. Takes place in HTTYD 3, Inspired by a real scene.**_

 _ **•• Httyd 3 Spoilers ••**_

 _ **Dt: Aspen**_

"Woah watch out Gobber!" Hiccup laughed as a couple baby Nadders flew their way. Gobber and Hiccup both ducked before the dragons could run into them.

"So as I was saying, Ya got to get more serious about life on Berk!" Gobber pointed out while moving out of a Gronkle's way.

"I am Gobber! Look around! Berk hasn't been this happy in years!" Hiccup exclaimed looking around memorized by all the dragons.

"Ya right about that, but Hiccup, We don't have enough space for all these dragons!" Gobber told the young Chief, who still wasn't getting the point.

"You're right.." Hiccup said looking down, thinking. "Finally ya got what I was-" "We need to expand Berk, maybe do something by the docks, or.. or on the mountain. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Gobber!" Hiccup smiled and placed his hand on the older Viking's shoulder.

"Hiccup! Yer not getting the point!" Gobber shouted and waving his arm around. Hiccup had a confused expression on what Gobber meant.

"What's the point then?" Hiccup asked folding his arms.

"Point is, You can't keep bringing dragons back here!" Gobber replied trying to get through to his Chief.

"Gobber, Toothless and I, plus the dragon riders rescue the dragons from trappers! We don't bring them just to have them here. I'm not, won't let them suffer." Hiccup stated clearly.

"Hiccup, Yer just asking for trouble. Those trappers are getting closer by ta day." Gobber said as he dodged another dragon heading his way.

"We can handle it! We have the Alpha, isn't that right bud?" Hiccup says turning to Toothless, who was behind him. Toothless gives a coo and smiles at his rider.

Gobber and Hiccup reached The Great Hall and went inside. It wasn't much better inside either, maybe worse. Half the villagers were in there along with double the dragons.

As they walked around, Hiccup could tell that his friend wasn't completely satisfied.

"Gobber relax, we did it! The first Dragon-Viking Utopia! We made the dream a reality." Hiccup grinned, Proud of everything they had accomplished in the last few years.

Gobber scoffed, "Your dream maybe. Mine is less crowdered and more sanitary." Gobber says as he looked into the pot of stew boiling with a baby gronkle swimming in it.

"Remind me not to have that for my meal." Gobber whispers to no one in particular. Hiccup overhead his statement and chuckled.

"Fishlegs! I found your baby!" Hiccup yelled for his friend getting his attention. "Ah! There you are you precious thing!" Fishlegs says scooping up the Gronkle and smothered it in kisses.

As the two started walking again, Hiccup smiled "Gobber, you aren't fooling anybody. I know you love them."

"Hmm.. I do but not when they are in the stew!" Gobber stated sitting down at the table that Hiccup friends were at.

Hiccup was about to reply when Snotlout interrupted. "Haha food fight!" He yelled.

Hiccup watched as the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout threw food at one another. Astrid moved closer to Gobber to avoid getting hit with the twins' chewed up food.

"Gods help us!" Gobber said annoyed at the young immature adults.

"You're supposed to be the generation that brings us into the future!" He added shaking his head.

"We are Gobber! Don't you see? There are hardly anymore dragons that are caged or being used against their will. And Berk is thriving." Hiccup stated proudly. "We are helping the dragons and solving problems out in the archipelago."

"Maybe you should stop worrying about problems out there and start sorting this one right here!" Gobber exclaimed draping his arms over both Hiccup and Astrid and pushed them into him. A weird hug sort of way. Hiccup mumbled something against Gobber but no one could hear it.

"Berk should have a royal _couple_ ruling it! Hang up ya saddles and get married!" He shouted. Astrid suddenly choked on her food and the table went silent.

"He said the M word!" Tuffnut gasped. "Gross..." Ruffnut added covering her mouth with both hands.

Snotlout, who didn't care threw another piece of food at Ruffnut and the food fight continued.

Gobber turned to Astrid. "Astrid! Marry him please! You're the one with the pants in the relationship!" He begs as Astrid turns red.

"Wow Gobber, not awkward at all!" She says and leaves the table. Hiccup had his head in his hands, noticing the table shake, He saw Astrid leaving and ran after her.

"I was just trying to help ya guys." Gobber mumbled.

0•0•0•0

"Hey Astrid, wait up." Hiccup said grabbing her arm as he got nearer.

"What Hiccup?" She asked still embarrassed at Gobber's words.

"Come sit down with me." Hiccup stated trying to

get her to come back.

"No, I just want to get out of here." Astrid replied removing Hiccup's hand and walked away.

Astrid wondered around Berk, trying not to step on any dragons, but that was proven quite difficult. She made her way to the stables, where Stormfly was eating.

"Hey girl!" Astrid smiled as the Deadly Nadder went up to her excited. Astrid hugged her dragon. "Wait till you hear what Gobber said." She mentioned to Stormfly.

"Ah what did Gobber say now?" Astrid was startled by the voice and turned around.

"I didn't mean to startle ya dear." Valka said getting closer to Astrid. "No..No that's ok." Astrid tried to smile.

"So? What did Gobber say?" Valka asked petting Stormfly's head.

"Oh.. nothing really." Astrid replied looking away. She really didn't want to tell Hiccup's mother what Gobber mentioned. She was already embarrassed enough. And Valka had been around Astrid for a year now, so she knew to that Astrid didn't want to talk about it, but she did know when something was bothering her future daughter-in-law.

"Astrid, why don't we take a flight together?" Valka suggested. "No thanks, I wanted to be alone." Astrid replied. Valka was a little shocked that she didn't want to fly, Gobber must have said something very wrong.

"Maybe you should talk with Hiccup then." Valka suggested as Astrid shook her head.

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"Maybe that's why you should." Valka said as gently as she could. Astrid still wasn't sure. She didn't know how Hiccup felt about being married. She didn't want to pressure him into it either. He had other things on his mind as well. Gobber just wasn't thinking. They couldn't get married, not now. Or could they? Astrid wasn't sure, and that put a uneasiness in her stomach.

Astrid nodded slowly to Valka's comment and she left Astrid to her thoughts. She needed to talk with Hiccup like Valka suggested. She just didn't want to, but it wasn't like Astrid to not do something just because she didn't like it. No, that's not like her at all. She made up her mind, she would talk to Hiccup wether it was embarrassing or not.

0•0•0•0

Hiccup was listening to his friends talk about random things, like how Tuffnut kept coming over to Ruffnut's hut and how she was annoyed with him for it, or how Fishlegs showed his baby Gronkle how to make Gronkle Iron, he pointed out that it's never to early to learn. Even Snotlout talked about his quest to finding a lady that would put up with him. Hiccup wasn't much into their conversation. He had a lot on his mind.

Was Gobber right? Did he have to marry Astrid and get that in the done list? He didn't want to think of it that way, but Gobber had stirred up all kinds of thoughts in his head. Sure he wanted to marry Astrid, but was now the time? Hiccup shook his head. No, Now wasn't the right time. Or was it? He didn't know.. A presence beside him snapped him out of his unwanted thoughts.

"Hiccup, we um.. need to talk." Astrid stated looking away. "Uh ok." Hiccup replied unsure.

Astrid and Hiccup found a more secluded spot to talk. They both sat down, their bodies almost touching. Almost.

"So about the wedding..uh.. What do you think? I'm not into it but um.. What do you think?" Astrid asked, pausing in between speaking.

Hiccup looked taken back, he wasn't not thinking Astrid would be the one to bring up marriage. His expression on his face made Astrid uneasy He didn't want to get married now, or maybe ever, not that she wanted to get married now anyways. But she still wanted to marry him at some point..

Astrid stood up to leave clearly upset, which Hiccup didn't understand at all. He didn't even say anything.

"Astrid wait." He said grabbing her arm again, making her stop.

"What?" She asked looking down to the floor. Hiccup could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you upset?" He asked stupidly. He knew she was, but his mouth said it before he could think. This only made Astrid more upset.

"What gave it away?" She snapped. "No-um I didn't mean to say that." Hiccup stated. "Um.. I.. I don't know what to think about the wedding. It all came up so suddenly." He replied not making Astrid feel any better. The young Chief looked at Astrid and took a breath.

"I just don't know if now is a good time, that's all. I promise we will get married soon, just not right now." Hiccup explained and kissed the side of her head.

"You're right, You're right. I didn't mean to get like this." She said leaning on him a bit which Hiccup took the chance to lay his arm around her.

"I do want to get married you know." Hiccup whispered, and Astrid relaxed a little at his words.

Hiccup cupped her face and kissed her gently. It wasn't a big, long kiss, just a small and short one but it meant everything to them. They broke apart smiling but then turned their heads to Tuffnut.

"I'm confused. Are you getting married or not?" Tuffnut asked as Hiccup chuckled.

"We are getting married Tuff, just not right now."

Hiccup said and leaned in to kiss Astrid again, and of course, he could hear gaging sounds from Snotlout.

"So when is the wedding?" Tuffnut whispered to his twin...


	2. Breaking In

**_SLIGHT HTTYD 3 SPOILERS AHEAD_**

 _Summary:_ _Hiccup and Astrid were coming home from a long day and just want to go to sleep but before they could, an unwanted guest shows up._

 _Httyd 3 spoilers._

0•0•0•0

"Alright Toothless, let's try it again!" Hiccup told his dragon as Toothless let out a small roar, Then he started to fly higher and higher. The dragon suddenly stopped and dove straight down towards the ocean.

Hiccup, who knew what he was doing, unhooked his metal leg from the Night Fury and jumped into open air. Hiccup pressed a few buttons on his suit and spread out his arms wide and fly on his own. He glided threw the air dodging sea stack after sea stack. Toothless was behind him also soaring, when Hiccup could no longer could fly, He easily got back on Toothless, then flew back to where they started.

"It's your turn now Mi'lady." Hiccup smiled at Astrid who was looking quite determined. This had been her third try since Hiccup had made her her own flight suit.

"Oh yess!" Astrid excitedly yelled. Hiccup chuckled as Stormfly started to fly up and into the clouds.

Stormfly copied Toothless and dropped down when Astrid thought they were high enough. She too repeated Hiccup and jumped off of her own dragon and her flight suit spread out.

She soared through the air like Hiccup had done previously. He watched her, observing her every move and following her close behind as she wasn't nearly as experienced as he was. Hiccup shouted tips to her when he saw anything that needed improvement.

Astrid soon got back on Stormfly and flew towards Hiccup who wasn't far behind.

"Nice job!" He smiled proud. "Thanks. Uh.. we should head back, it's getting dark." Astrid said and they both flew towards Berk.

When they landed, Gobber immediately came up to them demanding Hiccup's attention for something at the forge. That left just Astrid to take care of both their dragons and wait till he came home to her. The day was almost over and that meant she wouldn't have to wait long.

Toothless and Stormfly followed Astrid to the Chief's hut. She fed both of the dragons and brushed them down. She also made sure they or rather Stormfly was in her little stable next to their hut. Stormfly has always slept outside while Toothless would sleep inside, the couple tried to get him to sleep outside with Stormfly but it always ended up with Toothless inside the hut one way or another.

Astrid was at her desk looking over some papers that needed her approval when Toothless came up to her.

"Did I fly good Toothless?" Astrid smiled as the dragon gave a pleasing nod. Toothless then glanced towards the door of the hut.

"Hiccup will be back soon." Astrid sighed rubbing her hand over the dragon's scaly head. He cooed at this gesture.

Just then the door swung open and Hiccup appeared. Toothless ran over to him, pulling Astrid off her chair and onto the floor with a thump.

"Astrid, You ok?" Hiccup asked trying to help her up but Toothless wanted Hiccup and he wouldn't let his rider get past him without giving him some attention.

"I'm fine Hiccup." Astrid reassured him as she stood up. She studied Hiccup as he talked to the dragon softly. She could tell in his voice that he seemed worried that Grimmel would hunt him and... well you know.

"Hiccup, Nothing is going to happen to Toothless. He's the alpha after all." Astrid said gently thinking Toothless wouldn't hear.

Hiccup sighed. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost him. I'm nothing without him, Like Grimmel said." Hiccup stated.

"That's not true Hiccup. You're the Chief of Berk, The best dragon trainer there is, an amazing friend and my husband." Astrid told him serious, there was plenty of other things he was but she decided to not name all them. Hiccup gave a slight smile and kissed her head.

"Let's get some sleep." He said taking Astrid's hand and the two headed for bed.

As they were about to shut their eyes, Astrid whispered something to Hiccup.

"Did you hear that?" She asked listening. Hiccup shook his head. "I think the door blew open."

Hiccup groaned and stood up to go see about the door. Astrid got up as well. "What are you doing? I could easily go and shut it." Hiccup asked slightly confused.

"I'm thirsty and besides, I want to check on Stormfly again." Astrid told him as they went downstairs. Oddlt they found the door still closed.

"What could have made that noise?" Astrid asked yawning.

"I'm not sure." Hiccup replied and started for the stairs but stopped causing Astrid to bump into him.

"Who's there?" Hiccup questioned looking into the darkness. "Hiccup-" Astrid started but got interrupted by Hiccup putting a hand over her mouth.

"Well, Well. You aren't as _clueless_ as I thought Hiccup Haddock." A voice said as the person slowly came out of the shadows.

"What do you want Grimmel?" Hiccup asked angry. "What I've always wanted. That Night Fury." He stated fearless of the Chief that stood before him.

"You broke into our hut for Toothless!" Astrid yelled and mad that Stormfly didn't even squawk. But that made her eyes wide.

"What did you do with my dragon?!" Astrid asked fearful. "No need to worry lass, or should I say Chieftess? The Nadder will be fine." He replied calm.

"Aghhhh!" Astrid said trying to charge at him but Hiccup stopped her. "Astrid don't." Hiccup told her serious.

Astrid looked at him as if he were crazy. He didn't want her to attack the person who _broke_ into their home, who wants to _kill_ Toothless and himself, and the very person who drove the night furies to _extension_ in the first place?! Astrid was sure he was loosing it.

Hiccup slowly moved in front of Astrid trying to protect her, Hiccup noted that Grimmel had a crossbow in hand and who knew how many knifes on him hidden.

"Astrid go upstairs." Hiccup ordered but she didn't listen. "And let him kill you? No I don't think so." Astrid glared.

"What a loyal wife you have Hiccup. Not very many Vikings could be so lucky." Grimmel stated. "Now if you could bring me what I came here for, I can be on my way."

"There's no way you are leaving here with Toothless." Hiccup said reaching for his fire sword. Astrid couldn't believe that Hiccup had just magically got his firesword, but the again, it's inferno.

"I'm afraid so or else I'll kill you both." Grimmel said making Astrid shiver. He wouldn't kill them would he? No, Hiccup would never let that happen.

"I will never give him up." Hiccup glared igniting the sword and got ready to defend himself, Astrid and Toothless.

"Have it your way then." Grimmel said and shot a arrow at Hiccup. Hiccup easily dodged it with his sword. For being a master trapper, he sure wasn't very good at shooting a crossbow.

Grimmel shot again and again. Each time missing due to the couple ducking or the fire sword burning it before it could even touch them. It was only when Grimmel shot one more time, Toothless came out of the bedroom and tackled Hiccup to the floor leaving Astrid stunned. She didn't have time to block the sharp arrow as it went into her abdomen.

Astrid let out a small scream and clutched over in pain. " **Astrid no**!" Hiccup yelled desperatly trying to push Toothless off of him. Grimmel stepped closer and closer to Toothless. He tried to take one more step to insert a dragon root venom but Toothless was smarter. His tail tripped Grimmel and Toothless got on top of him ready to shoot a plazma blast.

"Toothless, let him go!" Hiccup yelled as he cradling Astrid. Toothless did what he was told.

"I will get your dragon Hiccup. Mark my words." Grimmel stated and disappeared out into the night.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup shouted but no response came from her. He carefully stood up with her and carried her to Gothi's hut.

The old healer didn't seem too pleased about being woke up at this time but when she saw the Chief she changed her attitude.

Hiccup didn't need to say anything to Gothi, she knew right away. The look on the his face said it all.

Hiccup laid Astrid down to have Gothi exam the wound. Gothi had motioned to Hiccup to wake Gobber and that he did. When he got back with the older Viking, Astrid's wound was wrapped up but she herself was still unconscious.

Hiccup reached for her hand and squeezed it softly. Gobber knew the young Chief was extremely worried about his wife.

Gothi wrote something with her stick and Gobber gasped. Hiccup snapped his head up. "What? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup..um I don't know how to tell ya this." Gobber scratched his head with his metal hook. His voice full of sadness.

Hiccup looked towards Gothi who looked away from the Chief. "Well?" He asked as he felt Astrid's hand squeezing his.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" Astrid whispered. She didn't need a reply. She knew what the answer was. Slowly, tears crept down her face. She wouldn't dare to look at Hiccup. He didn't even know about the child.

"I'm so sorry lass." Gobber said laying his hand on hers. Astrid nodded but wouldn't say anything. She wanted to know what Hiccup was thinking so badly but she still refused to meet his eyes.

"We will leave ya two alone." Gobber added leaving with Gothi following behind.

After they had left, it was pure silence, not only between the couple but outside. It was the middle of the night. Both Vikings were exhausted and distraught.

"Why.." Hiccup inhaled a shaky deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I.. I don't know." Astrid replied. Hiccup didn't respond, his gaze was fixed on the wood floor of Gothi's hut.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Astrid apologized turning her back towards Hiccup, tears still escaping from her eyes.

"We're supposed to be a team Astrid. We have to lead Berk together, but we can't do that if you're keeping secrets. Especially one like this! That baby, our baby, was the next heir to Berk!" Hiccup stated. He was clearly angry about what happened. About Astrid keeping this from him, how he could have avoided this. He would still have his child if Toothless never protected him. He could have blocked the arrow or taken the hit himself.

"We need to head back to our own hut Astrid." Hiccup stated. Astrid slowly got on her own feet again and with Hiccup's help made it all the way to their hut. Astrid was thankful they made it because she couldn't bear much more pain by taking another step.

"Hiccup.." She groaned clutching her stomach.

"Shh don't talk." Hiccup said pulling a blanket over her. He was still angry but that didn't stop him from caring.

"I'm sorry." Astrid mumbled. Hiccup didn't know what to do or feel. One side of him wanted to be angry and frustrated at his wife but the other part was aching for her to be alright.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Hiccup said and left Astrid alone to think about what had taken place that night.


	3. The Hottest Day

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new one shot! This one is completely spoiler free so feel free to read it without worrying. _Although skip right now if you don't want httyd 3 spoilers from last one shot_. For those of you who are wondering what I meant by spoilers from the previous one shot, no that did not happen in the film. I meant that the actual spoiler was Grimmel braking into the Haddock House, the miscarriage was my idea. :)**

Summary: Set during race to the edge and the Edge was having a bit of a heat wave so the gang decides to cool off, There is some Hiccstrid moments as well as funny ones from the rest of the gang!

0•0•0•0

The mornings on Dragon's Edge are peaceful, The riders get to sleep in, well most of them, and usually get woken up by light shining through the cracks in their huts but ever since a week ago.. that's all changed...

"GOOD MORNING DRAGONS EDGE!" Tuffnut shouted scaring some night terrors away with the loud sound. "It's Ruff!" Ruffnut spoke into the horn.

"And Tuff! And Chicken in the morning!!" Tuffnut said while Chicken gave a cluck.

"What's the topic today Brother Nut?" Ruffnut asked, her voice could be heard all over the Edge, causing some of the Dragon Riders to throw a pillow on top of their head.

"Snotlout's stinky feet. They smell like dragon droppings, and not the good kind." Tuffnut stated but laughed at the end as did Ruffnut.

"Yea, Hookfang could hardly let him ride him!" Ruffnut added. "Ahh yes, Dragons and their sensibility to smell." Tuffnut replied but before his twin could add her sense, the two both heard someone shouting and looked up.

"Seriously? You're doing this again?!" Astrid shouted from her dragon.

"Yes A, we are and you can't stop us!" Tuffnut glared, as best as he could. Astrid gave her signature glare right back.

"Uh on second thought.." "That concludes are morning show!" Tuffnut shouted and the twins ran off to the Clubhouse. They sought for shelter from Astrid but they didn't know the rest of their friends were there mad as well.

"My feet don't smell like dragon droppings!" Snotlout said crossing his arms in disbelief.

"You woke Meatlug and me up from our beauty sleep!" Fishlegs complained.

"Ruff, Tuff, What did I tell you about your morning talk show?" Hiccup questioned facepalming himself.

"Uhh.. To not do it?" Tuffnut answered. "Then why are you up at dawn!" Hiccup replied back.

"Duh, To do our talk show.. oh wait..." Ruffnut said but then stopped talking.

"Ok that's it, Since we're all up we might as well get an early start on chores." Hiccup announced while groans came from each of the riders. "Now!"

As Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins went to do their daily chores, Hiccup went back to his hut to work on some projects. He finally had a day off and he wanted to make some progress on his new project.

A few hours went by before someone knocked on his door. Hiccup finished screwing together two pieces and found the whole gang standing there when he opened it.

"Woah, What did you guys do?" Hiccup asked shocked seeing them so sweaty. A warm breeze came in and Hiccup realized it was hot and that what probably caused it.

"Hiccup, there's no way we can work in this heat. Just step outside. You'll be sweating without doing anything." Fishlegs stated running a hand across his forehead to get the sweat off.

"Fishlegs is right, Today isn't the day to work." Astrid added.

Hiccup thought for a moment, he was already hot just standing here with his door open.

"Alright, take the day off." Hiccup said and the riders rushed back to their own huts without a second thought. But before Astrid turned to leave, she smiled at him, silently thanking him.

Hiccup went back to working on his project, an hour passed by again and his stomach started to rumble. He decided to only take a short break for food, and made his way to the Clubhouse for some.

When he entered, he found his friends scattered around trying to stay cool.

"Is it normal for my body to sweat this much?" Snotlout complained as he dropped in a chair, brushing sweat off his forehead.

"It is in this heat." Astrid replied fanning herself with a book.

"Hey give me that." Snotlout said trying to grab the book from her hand, but didn't succeed.

"It's so hot!" Tuffnut whined. "Hey, Do you think we could fry something outside? Like Snotlout?" Ruffnut laughed as he scowled.

"It's so hot!" Tuffnut replied again. "Even the clothes are melting!" He added.

"Tuff, the clothes didn't melt." Astrid said shaking her head.

"Then why.. are they on the floor in a pile?" Tuffnut questioned staring at her.

"Because, we took some off so we could be cooler." Astrid replied looking at the pile of clothes. They were all wearing the absolute minimum. A shirt and pants. All except Hiccup who still had most of his armor on.

"Ah I'm so enjoying this 115 degree heat. SAID NO ONE EVER!" Snotlout yelled, still sweating tremendously.

"Hiccup, It is getting pretty hot out." Fishlegs said fanning himself like Astrid.

"What if there was a invention with rotating blades that makes wind for cooling yourself down!" Tuffnut thought out loud.

"That would be amazing, start working on it Hiccup!" Snotlout ordered.

"You can't tell him what to do Snotlout." Astrid glared.

"Last I checked he wasn't the chief yet. He's fair game." Snotlout retorted.

Before Astrid could reply, Fishlegs added something to the conversation.

"Hiccup, why don't we go to the lagoon?" Fishlegs suggested.

"That's a long flight for the dragons Fishlegs. Especially in this heat." Hiccup stated searching for some food.

"Oh yea." Fishlegs said a bit disappointed.

"But I like what you are thinking, There's a secluded cove with a waterfall just a few islands away. I'm sure the dragons would be fine flying there." Hiccup stated and with a flash, everyone ran to get ready.

Hiccup chuckled to himself and went to get ready himself after finding something to eat. He knew his project had to wait but with this heat, he didn't think he could focus on it for much longer.

0•0•0•0

"Are you ready to go gang?" Hiccup asked as everyone was stuffing things into bags on the landing area.

The gang replied with yes's and Hiccup lead them to the island.

The dragons flew slower then usually, but gave the riders a nice breeze to cool them down, it didn't take long to get to their destination, as it was w shot flight from Dragons Edge. Hiccup told the group to follow him as he went into a cave entrance and went left, right and up until he came into a cove with turquoise clear water and a small waterfall running into it.

"Hiccup.. this is amazing!" Astrid exclaimed, eyes wide open taking in the beauty of the place.

"Why didn't you tell us about this place earlier?!" Snotlout asked.

"Well..erm.." Hiccup started. "It doesn't matter Snotlout, We're here now." Fishlegs interrupted.

"The water looks dangerous!" Tuffnut exclaimed suddenly earning wierd looks from each of the dragon riders.

"What?" Astrid said trying to contain her laughter.

Ruffnut put an arm around her brother and pushed him into the water first. Hiccup looked at her waiting for an explanation. "He was loosing it." She simply stated.

Hiccup shrugged and jumped into the water along with his friends. The cold water felt soothing against

their skin after sweating so much.

After the gang had cooled down, the misbehavior started to begin. Snotlout scared Tuffnut into thinking something bit him, Ruffnut was splashing Fishlegs while Hiccup sat on the edge of a rock, letting his _leg_ drift in the water when Astrid approached him.

"Hey" She said looking up at him where he was sitting. "You want to take a walk?" He asked. Astrid nodded and climbed out of the water. He took her hand and he lead her out of the cove.

The sun was at its highest and brightest, the heat dried Astrid off very quickly and the two were back to sweating. They were walking side by side, hand in hand when Astrid spoke.

"So..why didn't you tell us about this place?" She asked quite curious. Hiccup wasn't selfish and he normally told her everything he discovered.

Hiccup laughed nervously, which Astrid picked up on.

"Well.. I wanted to take um.. you here first." He told her. "I was kinda planning something but everyone needed to cool down today." He added.

"Oh." Astrid simply said. She smiled to the ground, mostly trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah.." He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would kiss you but you know.." She laughed looking at the sweat on herself. Hiccup chuckled at her response.

"We should head back, It's getting hotter." Hiccup stated gazing at the sun. "Do you know the way back?" Astrid asked looking around.

"I think so." He replied unsure. He never got lost, but somehow he might have today.

Hiccup thought they had come back the way they had came but they didn't. They ended up on the opposite side of the island. And with the heat, it made walking unbearable.

"Hiccup, maybe we should wait here for awhile." Astrid suggested.

"No, They will never find us if we're hidden in these trees." Hiccup said and started walking again.

Astrid, being the capable Viking she is, followed him and didn't mention her dizziness. She kept walking telling herself that each step she would be closer to stopping.

"Hiccup.. Can we stop... for.. a second?" Astrid asked breathing slowly, she could barely see Hiccup. She did her best to keep her eyes open but they closed, and she fell to the ground.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled barely catching her in time. He shaked her body trying to wake her up but she remained unconscious.

"Oh Thor." Hiccup panicked. Hiccup touched her forehead, it was hot to the touch. This was not good.

0•0•0•0

"Hey, Where did Hiccstrid go?" Snotlout asked lying down in the sand with shade.

"I didn't even know they left." Tuffnut said feeling way better.

"Yeah I didn't either." Fishlegs added.

"Probably kissing or something." Snotlout said making a gagging sound.

"I could stay here forever." Tuffnut stated abruptly while building a sand sculpture, or trying to at least

"So could I." Fishlegs agreed while Ruffnut was brushing sand off her.

"Ugh, Someone needs to invent something to lay on the sand so you don't get all sandy!" She stated dumping more sand out of her boots.

"Yea! A blanket for sand, we could call it.. wait for it.. No sand blanket!" Tuffnut shouted while his friends shook his head.

"You're worse then Hiccup at naming things." Snotlout laughed putting his hands behind his head.

Tuffnut just crossed his arms in a pout but continued to build his sand sculpture.

0•0•0•0

"What did Gobber say that I should do in case this happens?" Hiccup thought. He only remembered a few things because Berk usually never got this hot. Once in a few years maybe.

"Get them to shade," Hiccup said mentaly making a check list, they were already in shade, but it didn't even help with the heat.

"Have them drink water." He mumbled. They didn't have water either.

"And remove any clothing that wasn't necessary." Hiccup groaned. Astrid already did remove her armor at the Edge, there wasn't anything he could do except try and get back to the cove.

Hiccup picked Astrid up and carried her trying to find his way back. He tried his hardest to think where they were and eventually he did make it and relief flooded him.

"Guys.." Hiccup yelled out of breath and dizzy once the gang was in sight.

"Oh!" Fishlegs exclaimed coming out of the water to grab Astrid.

"Snotlout, Give Hiccup some water and get him in the shade." Fishlegs ordered and Snotlout did what he was told.

"Astrid.. Can you hear me?" Fishlegs asked her.

Astrid moaned in response. Fishlegs gently put her in the water and tended to her.

Meanwhile Hiccup was feeling better and much less hot. Toothless was right by his side, Hiccup was grateful to have his best friend right there.

"I'm ok bud." He said to his dragon. Hiccup carefully got on his feet and went to where Astrid and Fishlegs were.

"How is she?" Hiccup asked reaching for Astrid's hand.

"She's going to be ok, she should wake up soon." He said leaving Hiccup with Astrid. He looked at her guilty. It was his fault she was like this, if he hadn't suggested they take a walk, none of this would have happened. Hiccup gently squeezed her hand, a moment later he felt her squeeze back.

Hiccup's eyes went to her face to see if she was awake. "Don't blame yourself Hiccup. I'm fine." Astrid said letting out a exhausted laugh.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed bringing her closer to him in a tight hug. The gang saw that she was awake and came over.

"How do you feel Astrid?" Fishlegs asked. "Great." She replied, her voice was a little rough.

"Are we heading back then?" Snotlout questioned not wanting to leave the cove. His friends all waited for the answer. "No, I think we can relax a little more." He replied. The gang gave a small cheer and then dove back into the water.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "You had me worried." He said taking her hand again. "I always seem to do that huh?" She joked.

"Hey, it's my job to worry about you, no matter what." He responded, Astrid sat up and gave him a short kiss but splashed him afterwards. She stood up and ran deeper into the water with Hiccup chasing her. "Astrid!" He laughed.

The rest of the time at the cove, the six dragon riders relaxed, laughed and enjoyed the end of the day... the end of the hottest day on the edge.


	4. Rainy Day Cuddles

_Summary: A storm hits Berk causing everyone to seek shelter in their homes, everyone except Hiccup who was out on patrol when it hit. Hiccup landed and knocked on the door that was the closest to him not knowing who's door it really was. (The characters might be a little ooc and normally I hate that and wouldn't post it but it's super fluffy and I think it turned out cute! Dt: Blairy cuz she wanted this one!)_

0•0•0•0

It was exactly how the weather on Berk was supposed to be like. Wet. Cold. Rainy. Foggy. And overall just a gloomy day for any of the Vikings who call Berk their home.

The Chief of Berk; Hiccup Haddock, was on patrol this morning when the bad weather set in, it came hard and fast. Toothless struggled to fly in the wind, And Hiccup could barely see what was right in front of him with the rain blowing in his face. He didn't need his rider to tell him to head back, it took him longer then it would to reach the village since they were on the far side of the island, but eventually they landed. Hiccup was drenched as was Toothless although his dragon didn't mind as much as his rider.

Hiccup hurried to get off Toothless and tried to walk to his hut. The rain was heavy and it made Hiccup's vision blurry. He found the nearest hut and knocked on the door seeking shelter.

The girl inside was next to the fire, along with her Deadly Nadder. She heard a knock on the door and wondered who would be crazy enough to go outside in this weather.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked when she opened the door and saw him standing there wet.

"A..Astrid?" Hiccup asked stunned. "Uh.. I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was your hut." He added and went to turn around but Astrid stopped him.

"Come in babe, you're all wet." Astrid stated and opened the door wider. Hiccup and Toothless slid past Astrid into her warm hut, he was relieved to be out of the storm.

"What were you doing out there?" Astrid asked giving him a blanket to dry off with.

"I was out on patrol with Toothless when the storm came out of nowhere." He explained glancing over at Toothless who was already curled up next to his friend by the fire.

"Wasn't it Snotlout's turn to do that?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Yea.. He asked me to do it today because he had.. _priorities_."

"That mutton head gets away with everything." She mumbled as Hiccup moved closer to the fireplace. "This feels nice." He said wrapping the blanket closer to his body in attempt to warm himself.

Astrid saw him shiver and sat down next to him. She got closer and Hiccup let his arm drape over her shoulders. Astrid smiled and leaned into him a bit.

A comfortable silence came over them. Astrid closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying her time with Hiccup. He had been busy lately with all his chiefly duties. She was grateful that he accidentally knocked on _her_ hut.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "Yea?" She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Where do you think we will be in a few years?"

Astrid eyes opened, She was surprised by his question but answered it after a moment

of thought.

"Well.. We will probably be married, live in a nice hut, and maybe.. even have a.. um... child." She said cuddling closer to Hiccup.

"A..a child?" Hiccup questioned. "Uh Yea." Astrid whispered embarrassed that she brought that up. Why couldn't she have left that part out?

"I didn't know you wanted to be a mother." Hiccup asked looking down at her.

The girl sighed. "I didn't before, but now.. I want to." Astrid answered turning her head into his chest.

"What changed?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"You." Astrid mumbled looking down shy. Only Hiccup could bring out this side of her, the vurnable, sweet and shy one. His was the only one other then Stormfly she shared it with, but her dragon isn't a person.

Hiccup smiled at her response. He knew they both meant a lot to each other, but Hiccup found a new love for Astrid because she wanted to be a mother because of him.

"We could teach her how to ride dragons, and she would take after you." He daydreamed.

"Her?" Astrid asked. "Yes, her." Hiccup replied.

"What if we have a boy in the future?" Astrid asked rasing a eyebrow.

"Well we could, but I've always thought we would have a girl." Hiccup said putting his hand on hers.

"The heir has always been a boy though, It is tradition, what would we do if she was a girl?" Astrid asked thinking to much as Hiccup chuckled at her. "We aren't ones to follow Viking traditions, if we had a girl I'll figure out something."

"Yea you always do." Astrid smiled. "But that's in the future. I want to focus on right now." She said and kissed him gently. Hiccup returned the kiss but broke it when Toothless let out a growl.

"Oh come on Bud." Hiccup laughed and leaned his head closer to Astrid. She started to braid little bits of his hair like she always did, something that was intimate between the two of them. But Hiccup pulled away and looked at her. "I love you Astrid."

She smiled at his words. "I know you do." She replied. Astrid knew she wasn't the typical girl to say I love you back, Hiccup knew that too. Which is why he wasn't bothered by it. She expressed her love for him in many other ways.

He brought his arm around her again, and they both fell asleep in each other's arm with by the warm fire, and their dragons sleeping soundly next to them.

Yes, it may have been a rainy, foggy, cold and windy day but to Astrid and Hiccup.. It was a day they spent with each other. Something that rarely happens now a days. And they were grateful for it.


End file.
